paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Viktor
Viktor is a member of the SNOW Patrol and is the fifth member to join. He is the SNOW Patrol's Search and Rescue pup and one of the pups on the SNOW Patrol Official sledding team too. He is also Mindy's Known crush and eventual boyfriend. Appearance General Appearance Viktor is a typical St. Bernard with lightish brown fur coloring and a big bush of white fur around his neck. He consists of dark brown freckles near his nose. He has dark brown markings on his face two right beside his eyes and a marking on his right ear and a dark brown spot right on his back. Uniform Viktor's uniform consists of an orange search and rescue jacket with a first aid symbol on both sides. He also has a barrel collar that consists of tasty hot chocolate for those he finds on the trail to warm up. History As a young pup Viktor was raised in a cabin with two loving parents and 2 unknown brothers and a younger sister as well. He loved the snow to pieces and his mom was the one to teach him how to skate, his father and Uncle teaching him how to act when there is an emergency in the snow. When the time came up for adoption Sam (Info might be posted) came by the cabin and saw little puppy Viktor being cute as ever looking up at her. Same picked him up and knew he was a top pup that would work for her SNOW Patrol team. Two years later he is come and is now a part of the SNOW Patrol sledding team and the Search and Rescue pup as well. To this day he is one of the most experience pups on the team as well as four others that were the very first members. All the pups help each other to train each and every day to gain their experiences and have even more fun as they are on the team. Personality Viktor is a very kind Pooch and he really enjoys being out there and helping those in need. He is a gentle giant that loves hugs and making friends with those that are kind enough. He is a very great tracker on the team and when someone is basically frozen he'll warm them up with his famous hot chocolate. He wears a barrel around his neck he keeps the hot chocolate in while his pack holds the cups, spoons, and important of all marshmallows~ He loves cheering for his team when a sled dog race is happening, but if he isn't needed on the team he is out there on the trail tracking those that have gone missing. Trivia Catchphrases *"Freezing out there, I'll be right there!" Fears *Getting lost in a dark forest *Bears *Getting overheated because of his coat Pup Tag A picture of a ambulance cross with a magnifying glass Tools *Emergency bed *casts and bandages *x-Ray *hot chocolate w/cups and marshmallows Fun facts *Viktor loves snowcones and when he gets the chance he will get one *He has 2 brothers and one little sister (Sister is runt of the litter) *Viktor is Mindy's crush and eventual Boyfriend *Viktor gave Mindy a necklace for Christmas. *''More to come...'' Gallery SNOWBALL_FIGHT_2.png|Picture drawn by me of Viktor and Mindy having a snowball fight Mindy_x_Viktor.jpg|Pic drawn by WittleFuzzyPuppehs for me for Christmas and I love this pic so much! SCAN0063.png|Viktor looking for Mindy's Gift for Christmas! 407314e0f014a45c06f6804878fc483f-d85xeey.jpg|This picture was made by WinterFuzzyPuppehs Viktor decided to go on some very thin ice and it didn't end so well >w> This was part of an art trade we did with the two of them >w< Viktor_2.png|Viktor's first design I made a couple months back Viktor_Redisign.png|Viktor's second design before coming up with his final Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Category:Males Category:Pups Category:Protagonists Category:Dogs Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:SNOW Patrol Member Category:Character by 258Raindrop